The Beast
by Black-Leg Sanji
Summary: Naruto finds out that Hinata loves him,will he love her back?  Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The Beast Chapter 1

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 week has passed since the arrival of Naruto from his training with Jiraiya and he slowly gets used to his old lifestyle before,

everyone is used to Naruto being in town again except for 1 person,Hinata Hyuga who had a crush on Naruto since she was 9

and always blushed in the sound of his voice.

One day Naruto was taking a walk inside town because it was a particularly sunny day and was surprised when he met Hinata,

Hinata blushed when she layed eyes on him and she started talking with half words "Oww,Na..Ru...to you...why...what are you?"

Naruto looked at her confused and said "Hinata,Hi,how are you?i am just taking a walk",Hinata looked at him with shy eyes

and a crimson red face and said "Hi...i am...just...fine",and Naruto replied "Oww ok,well i should be going then",Hinata`s eyes

almost teared up with the sight of Naruto leaving,she gathered all her strenght and said to him "Naruto,Can i come with you?"

and started playing with her fingers,"Sure thing"said Naruto,Hinata blushed again and said to herself"Ohh my god,i will be

walking with Naruto".

They started walking after 10 seconds and Naruto heard voices in his head saying "How are you boy?I sence that she is

attracted to you"Naruto was confused and didn`t know who that was and he thought to himself"Who is it?"and hear the voice again

saying "It is me,your friend,the fox"Naruto god mad and thought he was hallusinating when he heard "This is all reality child,i can

talk with you whenever i want,but more importantly,did you know that i could read thoughts?"Naruto said confused

"What do you mean by that"and the kyubi replied"You wanna hear what the girl you are walking with is thinking?"and he

immidietaly started hearing Hinata`s voice in his head saying "I am walking with Naruto","I hope he holds my hand"

"I hope he kisses me",Naruto heard those voices and thought to himself "You are making those up"and the Kyubi replied

"No,i am not,just look at her face and you will see that i am telling the truth",Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata blushing

and being very shy,and he realised that all these things he heard may be true.

When they reached Hinata`s house Naruto thought about it and said to Hinata"Hinata,i want you to come to a certain place

tommorow,at the training ground at exactly midnight",Hinata was confused but she could resist his eyes,the eyes of the boy

she loved so much,she agreed and Naruto went home took a shower,lied in bed thought what had happened that day

and than he immidietaly thought to himself"Could it be?that that shy girl that is always weird loves me?I had never thought

about it but she is very attractive".

Next day the day went normally,again Naruto got off bed,took a shower and gulped down a bowl of went down the

training field and trained his kunai throwing quickly came and Naruto was sitting on a tree admiring the

stars,after 20 minutes he saw Hinata at the entrance sitting there wondering what she was doing here,Naruto jumped towards

her and surprised her,Hinata blushed when Naruto said "Hey,Hinata,so you came",the truth was that if she hadn`t she would

commit suicide because she would be missing that one chance to meet the man she loes alone,at night.

Naruto sat down on the Hokage monument(that big blue thing in the middle of the training field no-one know what it is)

and told Hinata to sit down too and said the following words to her "Hinata,i will ask you something,and i want you

to throw away your shy attitude and answer me honestly",Hinata said with a worried face"Sure..Naru...to",she was afraid of

what Naruto was going to say,after 5 seconds words came out of Naruto`s mouth,words that would freeze Hinata and make

her every second look like an eternity,he calmed down and said to her "Hinata,do you...Do you Love..me?",Hinata froze for

a good 3 minutes before she regained her sences,looked at Naruto and thought to herself"Could this be it?the moment in my

life when he loves me?"Hinata than remembered what Naruto said :

Flashback start

"Hinata,i will ask you something,and i want you

to throw away your shy attitude and answer me honestly"

Flashback end

She looked him in the eyes and said to him with puppy eyes"Yes Naruto,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes i love you with all my heart"

she was proud that she could say that sentence and not hesitate once.

Naruto looked at her eyes,and got closer to her and he got closer,and closer,and closer and everytime Hinata

could feel his breath,his heartbeat,his heat and when he finally approached her he said the words "Good" and kissed her on the lips

while holding her,Hinata didn`t quite understand what was happening,what she was loving after second of it,she pushed him back

and said(rather screamed than said)"I AM SO HAPPY NARUTO",she dropped him down on the ground on fell in his arms,got

comfortable in his hug,closed her eyes and said with a whisper"Soooo Happy Naruto".

She fall asleep in a matter of seconds and woke up 20 minutes later with a kiss on her forehead,she pinched herself thinking

it was a dream and thought to herself "This is a dream coming true,this is a dream i have been waiting for 7 years now".Naruto

than said to her"You know Hinata,the stars in the star arent nearly as beautifull as you are",Hinata`s face light up even more

and she said to Naruto "Are you trying to seduce me Naruto?" and Naruto replied with a smile "I dont know,is it working?"

Hinata laughed and said"You already had me seduced from the minute you kissed me".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The Beast Chapter 2

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata spent the night together kissing and hugging each other,for both of them it was the best night of their lives.

The next day when Hinata woke up she found out she was in her bedroom,she quickly got off bed and found a note,the note

said :

Good morning Hinata-chan,i brought you home because i didn`t want you to

freeze,i brought you in from the window so that your parents or Neji wouldn`t

get suspicious on you.

P.S Look under your pillow

Hinata quickly lifted her pillow and found a ring with a strange patern(like the akatsuki rings) on it and a piece of paper sticking out,it had the following

writen inside :

This is the only thing that was with me when i was a newborn,i want to trust that ring to you,altough i dont know what these

strange paterns mean.

At evening Hinata snuck out of the house and went to Naruto`s house,she ringed the doorbell and heard Naruto`s voice say

"Cominggg",she started playing with her clothes and straightening her hair,Naruto oppened the door and was surprised

to see Hinata there,"Hinata-chan"he said in surprise,Hinata than blushed and said"Can i come in Naruto?","Yeah sure,come in",

Hinata entered the house and sat down on the couch,Naruto came and sat next to her,Hinata blushed with a deep crimson red

and Naruto said to her "Why are you blushing Hinata-chan?yesterday we were in each others hug and you were completely normal

and now you blush because i am sitting next to you?",Hinata didn`t know what to say,she realised that Naruto was right,she had to

overcome her habbit of blushing when she was around Naruto.

They sat together hugged and talked for hours and decided to take a walk,they were in each others hug the whole time,when they

arrived in fron of Hinata`s house,Naruto kissed her on the cheek and told her to be ready tommorow at 6 to go to a restaurant,Hinata

kissed him back and run to her house,inside there was her father with an angry look and said to hair "What were you doing with that

beast Hinata?",Hinata than replied with an angry face"You have no right to call him beast father","YOU FORGOT WHO YOU ARE  
TALKING TO"and raised his hand to slap here,when his hand was a centimeter away from Hinata`s face Naruto popped out of

nowhere and stopped Haishi`s hand by catching it,Hiashi looked at Naruto`s face and saw his eyes were crimson red with a black

line in the middle,and Naruto said with an angry voice "What the hell you think you are doing to my girlfriend mister I-HIT-MY-DAUGHTER?

If i see you doing something like this i will personally come here and rip your head off you got that?"and a leg came out of nowhere

and kicked Haishi on the fac,Hiashi was sent flying 10 feet away,Hinata immidietaly hugged Naruto and said "Thank you Naruto",

Naruto turned to her and said"No big deal,just tell me if that man does something to you"and Naruto left.

When Haishi got up he saw Hinata standing there,he approached her and said"I guess i was wrong,not only he has a heart,he is also

a strong Shinobi",and he took her hand and kissed it as an apology,he saw the ring Naruto had given her and said in surprise

"Where did you get that ring Hinata?",Hinata than said "Naruto gave it to me,he said it is the only thing he had with him when he

was found as a newborn",Hiashi`s eyes popped out and he said with a whisper "No doubt about it",Hinata looked at him in surprise

and said "Whats wrong dad?",he immidietaly stood up and said to her "Do you even know who that boy is?",Hinata looked at him

angrily and said "If you offend him again i will never forgive you",Haishi looked at her and said"No,no,nothing like that",he sat down

and said,"Can you tell him to stop by the house in an hour?","Why?"said Hinata with a wondering face,Hiashi than said

"Just do it".

After one hour Naruto came by the house and sat down on the couch,Hiashi than came into the room along with Hinata,and while

getting inside he was staring at Naruto and was saying with a whisper "No doubt,now that i look at him carefully he even looks like

him".Hiashi sat down and told Hinata to sit down next to Naruto,and than he said "I,Hiashi Hyuga grant you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

the permission to date my daughter",Naruto`s eyes got wide opened and he said with a surprised voice "Nakimaze?,what do you mean"

Hiashi laughed and said to him"That pattern which is on the ring you gave to Hinata,it has the Logo of the Namikaze family on it,that

means that you are the son of Minato Namikaze",Hinata looked at her father and said "Minato Namikaze?you mean the Fourth

Hokage is Naruto`s dad?",Hiashi nodded with a big smile.

That day Naruto was as happy as he could get because : He had found the identity if his dad,he had found out that his father not only

was a great Shinobi,but he was also the Fourth hokage,and he was also Happy because he had been granted the official permission

to date Hinata,that night Hinata had invited him in her room with her father`s permission as long as they didn`t do anything naughty,

Naruto was more than happy that he could sleep in the same bed with Hinata,so was Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of chapter 2,i am NOT happy to say that the story will end in chapter 3.

I hope you will enjoy the ride for as long as it lasts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The Beast Chapter 3

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A full year passed since Naruto started dating Hinata,Naruto had passed over 20 times from the hospital and Hinata

worried every time he went on a mission.

One day the Hokage asked to see Naruto,Hinata and Shikamaru at her office,she told them that she would send

them on a very important mission,Naruto got excited and Shikamaru did quite the opposite,he put his hands behind

his head and "This is such a drag,i have to go on a mission with these two lovely-dovelies",and immidietaly got a slap

behind his head and Naruto said to him"Hey,its not our fault you aren`t dating Shikamaru",Shikamaru than sighed

and said "Well i dont want to anyway,being in a relationship is such a drag".

Tsunade interupted the with a punch to the desk and said "This is no time for chit-chats,this is a very important

mission,and i believe i have picked The Brains,The Brawl,And the Cute very good for this mission,Hinata blushed

and said to herself "Tsunade-sama thinks i am cute?".

Tsunade immidietaly explained that they had to face a group of very high ranked Shinobi on this mission and wipe

them out of the world,Naruto than sighed and said "Assasination?seriously?Woo Hoo",after a while they meet at

the gates and headed out for the Village Hidden in the Grass.

They had to travel for 4 days straight and Shikamaru complained about not being able to sleep at night because of

their night "work outs",when they arrived they saw the village burned into ashes and an emotion of fear quickly

got inside their hearts,Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Hinata-chan,i dont want you to be fighting,just leave it to us

it is far too dangerous",Hinata blushed from the thought of her overprotective boyfriend,she didn`t even get the chance

to smile when a group of Shinobi attacked them,they immidietaly took battle stances,on of the Shinobi of the group

said "Well,Well what do we have here?3 teenage shinobi of the Leaf?you are far from your home sweethe..." he didn`t

get a chance to continue when a Rasengan pierced his heart,Naruto than said to him"What were you saying again?"

the other Shinobi immidietaly started attacking them and after 2 steps all of them froze in place and heard

Shikamaru`s voice say "Shadow Posesion:Sucess",he had stopped 30 ninjas with that technique,Naruto approached them

and said ti his team "Guys you may have to back up a little bit"and immidietaly 2 clones appeared,Naruto opened

his fist and concetrated chakra as the 2 clones were putting wind elemental chakra in it,when they technique was

finished Naruto striked the Shinobi and said "Wind Style :Fuuton Rasen Shuriken",all the enemies turned to dust

because they where hit in a malecular level.

After a little search they found out the secret hideout of the group and stormed inside,when they got inside they

were surprised from what they saw,they saw Sasuke in the middle standing there looking all proud of himself,

after 2 minutes of eye-contact Naruto whispered with an angry voice "Sasuke"and charged him,Sasuke dodged

Naruto`s attack and didn`t even get the chance to stand up as one of Naruto`s clones punched him in the face

sending him flying 5 feet away,Sasuke got up and said "I shouldn`t have underastimated you,Naruto",and desapeared

and appeared next to Hinata and teleported her on the upper floor and said "I heard you are dating Hinata-chan now

Naruto,quite an accomplishment,i never thought you would be even dating a girl",Naruto than laughed and said to

him "And you shouldn`t be so cocky"and after those words Naruto dissapeared and Sasuke understood it was a clone

and before he could say anything Naruto appeared behind him,grabbed Hinata and kicked him,and screamed at him

"YOU ARE STILL UNDERASTIMATING ME SASUKE!",when he suddenly heard a voice say "And so are you

saw him rise from the ashes in the

demonic form he takes when he unleashes the power of the curse seal.

The fight was long and at the end Naruto dropped down to his knees with a sword through his heart,he laughed

and dropped down,Hinata screamed "NOOOO,NARUTO!",Shikamaru tried to use his Shadow possesion

Jutsu but he failed,Sasuke dropped him to the ground and said "You are too weak to go against me Shikamaru".

Sasuke than grabbed Hinata and said"What a cute little thing,too bad i have to kill you",Sasuke swinged his

sword towards Hinata when suddenly he got stopped by Naruto`s Body which was covered in blood,Naruto smilled

at Hinata and said "Are you alright sweetheart?"Hinata started crying as she saw Naruto almost decapitated by

Sasuke`s Sword,Sasuke than laughed and said "Seriously Naruto?You really love her so much that you got up

nearly half dead and took the hit?"Naruto laughed at him and said"And not only that"and a Rasengan pierced

Sasuke,Sasuke dropped to his knees and said"You have gotten quite good Naruto,better than the last time we

fought".

Naruto was dead too lying next to Sasuke`s body,Hinata was crying and couldn`t resist the pain that it caused

it in her heart,she started screaming in the top of her lungs,when she felt something hot on her lips,something

she had felt before,it was Naruto`s lips that said to her after the kiss "You seriously thought that i am dead

Hinata-Chan?It takes more than a nearly chopped head to kill me(he said that ironically)"and than Hinata

saw something pretty amazing,she saw Naruto`s cut healing and the blood stopping to drip,she didnt`t know

what was happening,but if felt good that her boy friend was alive,she hugged him as he faded to sleep slowly

with the words "Hinata-chan,marry me,be my wife Hinata-chan"he reached to his pocket and got out an

engagement ring he was hiding and slowly put it on her finger,Hinata than wiped away her tears,laughed

and said "Yes,Yes,Yes Naruto i will marry you".

After 1 week they arrived back at Konoha were they announced their wedding,all the village was shocked

by the big news,their future Hokage was getting married,the whole village had started looking differently

at Naruto when they heard he was the son of Yondaime 1 year ago,Naruto had forgiven the whole village

for all the cuts,bruises,hits,broken bones and despair they had caused him to suffer when he was little.

After 3 weeks Naruto`s wedding with Hinata happened,and at that day 2 more couples were born,

Sai finally realised his attraction to Sakura and confessed to her,and Shikamaru altough bored confessed to

Temari.

Naruto became the 6th Hokage after the death of Tsunade from old age,Naruto and Hinata had a son

which they named Jiraiya on the Honor of Naruto`s son became the 8th Hokage

because Konohamaru had already reserved the spot of the 7th.

Naruto and Hinata lived a life full of adventures,and died from old age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope the ending doesn`t shock you or something,i am not particularly good with endings,but i hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
